En un claro del bosque
by Ydna.Westergard
Summary: Después de varios años, Elsa logra reconciliarse con una pequeña parte de su pasado. One-Shot.


Tal vez había sido la brisa fresca que antecedía la puesta del sol o el zumbido del bichito que pasó volando muy cerca de su rostro lo que la hizo despertar, pero definitivamente la razón por la que terminó abriendo los ojos fue el suave movimiento que sintió sobre su pecho. Aún sentía los párpados pesados, y le costó trabajo recordar en donde estaba, pero en cuanto sus orbes cerúleas se acostumbraron a los delgadísimos rayitos de luz que se colaban entre las hojas del frondoso árbol, supo que se encontraba en el claro del bosque al que tanto le gustaba ir a descansar, a sólo unos pocos metros del enorme y hermoso lago.

-¿Estás despierta?-susurró una vocecita que la hizo respingar levemente-Hey, mami-volvió a oír.

Miró hacia abajo y lo primero con lo que su vista se encontró fueron ese par de enormes y preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Fue una especie de impulso lo que llevó su mano hasta la cabecita rubia para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello y se sorprendió al notar la calidez que parecía desprenderse desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo al ver la enorme sonrisa de la niña.

-¡Estas despierta!-exclamó, emocionada, sacándole una pequeña carcajada-¿quieres ver lo que conseguí para ti mientras dormías?-asintió, haciendo que la sonrisita se ensanchara aún más-está bien, espera aquí.

La princesita se levantó velozmente y corrió hacia el arbusto más cercano. Elsa se sentó, recargando la espalda contra el grueso tronco, y mientras esperaba por su regalo notó el libro de cuentos a su lado, una pequeña corona de flores moradas que descansaba junto a ella y una pequeña canasta de picnic vacía.

-Mira mami, son para tu cabello-la pequeña se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a colocarle un par de narcisos color lila sobre la oreja derecha-Oh, ¡te ves hermosa!

-Gracias, igual que tú-le respondió-aunque si te colocas esto-agregó poniéndole en la cabeza la corona de flores-entonces te conviertes en la chica más bella del reino.

La enterneció el rubor que coloreó sus mejillas pecosas y atrapando su rostro entre ambas manos la llenó de besitos, provocando un torrente de risas por parte de ambas. Apenas la liberó, la pequeñita corrió hacia unas florecillas blancas ubicadas a unos pocos metros de ellas. Elsa volvió a recargarse contra el árbol, admirando el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor; había estado ahí miles de veces, pero nunca le había parecido tan maravilloso como en esa tarde. Un ave cantó en alguna de las ramas sobre su cabeza, y de inmediato intentó encontrarla. Creyó ver su emplumada figurita pero la repentina ausencia de risitas llamó su atención. Buscó a su alrededor pero la niña no se veía por ningún lado. "Seguro está bien" pensó, aunque sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada, "ya volverá" pero después de un par de minutos, o quizás menos, la desesperación la hizo ponerse en pie y comenzar a buscarla.

-¿Myriam?-la llamó con cautela, tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad de bosque posible con la vista-Myriam, ¿en dónde estás?-sus pasos, cada vez más veloces, se dirigieron hacia el lago-¡Myriam, vuelve! ¿En dónde es…?

-¡Boo!-saltó la pequeña frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

-¡Dios Myriam, casi me matas de un susto!

-¡Ajá! Entonces sí te asusté-declaró con orgullo.

-Por supuesto, ¡no supe en dónde te habías metido!-llevándose una mano al pecho agregó-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!

La pequeña bajó la vista, apenada, y susurró un sincero "lo siento" justo antes de alzar el rostro y dirigirle una mirada retadora, tan parecidas a las de su padre cuando se enfrascaban en alguna discusión.

-Pero no hice nada malo mami, siempre vengo aquí y papá se sienta a cuidarme ahí-señaló hacia un poco más lejos, a una roca de tamaño considerable-lo sabrías si vinieras más seguido-terminó con un puchero.

La última frase, que sin duda era un reproche por parte de su hija, le encogió el corazón.

-Lo siento amor, es sólo que me preocupé. La próxima vez espera por mi ¿está bien?

Los ojitos de la niña se iluminaron.

-¿La próxima vez? Mami, ¿volverás conmigo?

Elsa no supo que responder. Sí, esa era una primera vez, pero no estaba segura de tener el valor para repetirlo; el sólo pensar cómo se sentiría al regresar…

-Está bien mami-dijo la niña con una sonrisa melancólica, y las lagrimitas agolpadas en sus ojos la hicieron estremecer-yo igual te voy a seguir amando-le tomó la mano, pasándose el dorso de la manita libre por los ojos, y se paró a su lado para admirar el enorme lago.

El viento agitaba la superficie azul, provocando ligeras olas, pero la atención de Elsa estaba fija en la pequeñita rubia a su lado, con los rizos de su cabello ondulantes y el suave agarre de su manita. Pasados unos minutos, la pequeña miró al cielo y declaró:

-Mmmm, creo que ya es tarde.

-¿Eh?

Myriam alzó el rostro hacia ella.

-Que ya es hora-le soltó la mano para abrazarse fuertemente a su cintura-te amo mami, muchas gracias por venir.

-Ta-también te amo, cielo.

-Lo sé. Eso dice papá todo el tiempo. Por cierto, cuando le digas que viniste, ¿puedes por favor decirle que le mando un beso?

-¿Eh?-volvió a preguntar Elsa… justo antes de despertar.

El sol apenas empezaba a salir; había despertado más temprano que de costumbre. Se quedó en la cama durante varios minutos, tratando de serenarse y dándole vueltas una y otra vez al sueño que acababa de tener. Sintió una lagrimilla correr hasta perderse entre su cabello suelto y desperdigado sobre la almohada, y sólo entonces se percató de que esta estaba ya húmeda y se preguntó en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, en dónde su esposo aún dormía plácidamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en pie, se fabricó un vestido con ayuda de sus poderes y agarró su cabello en una descuidada trenza.

Los pasillos del palacio seguían en penumbras, y ella los recorrió tratando de permanecer serena, pero apenas puso un pie fuera comenzó a acelerar hasta que su andar se convirtió en una presurosa carrera. El viento húmedo le golpeó las mejillas, y a pesar de las pequeñas gotitas que al poco comenzaron a caer, Elsa corrió hasta llegar a su destino.

Cruzó entre las enormes lápidas de las sepulturas de sus padres y frenó en seco y sin aliento frente a una más pequeña y primorosamente esculpida. Había un ramito de flores que comenzaban a secarse, y pensar en su marido todos los domingos de pie justo donde ella estaba en ese momento, solo, le encogió el corazón. Había sido una perdida tan grande y tan dolorosa que en un intento por evitar revivir esos sentimientos decidió hacer como que nunca había pasado, como que nunca había llevado a esa niña en su vientre, no le había cantado y platicado. Como si nunca la hubiera parido ya sin vida. Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y que de un momento a otro caería sobre el césped húmedo pero inhalando profundamente se obligó a mantener la calma y a reducir su pena a las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y a las suaves agitaciones que los sollozos reprimidos provocaban a su cuerpo. La lluvia y el viento comenzaron a arreciar, golpeándole con fuerza las mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Sólo unos cuantos minutos; su intención era darse la vuelta y regresar al palacio pero había una especie de fuerza extraña y muy poderosa que la mantenía clavada en ese lugar con la vista fija en el nombre de la lápida. "No debería estar aquí" pensó cuando escuchó los familiares pasos acercarse a ella. "Él no debería encontrarme aquí". Hicieron alto y el silencio volvió a reinar.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas venido-le dijo Hans a sus espaldas antes de pasar a su lado y dirigirse a la pequeña tumba.

Lo vio arrodillarse frente a la lápida y reemplazar el ramo seco por uno de flores frescas y coloridas, entonces se puso en pie, volvió a pararse junto a ella y le colocó su capa favorita sobre los hombros.

-Note que te marchaste sin ella. Lo último que quiero es que te enfermes después de tu primera visita.

Contrario a lo que Elsa esperaría, en la voz de su marido notó cierto tono de alegría y emoción. La única vez que estuvo ahí fue el día del entierro, pero apenas si recordaba la ocasión pues se encontraba en una especie de transe y negación que para ella, todo momento desde el alumbramiento hasta los últimos días de luto parecían envueltos en una espesa bruma que le impedía revivirlos con claridad. ¿Volvería más adelante? Quería pensar que no, pero sabía con seguridad que ya vendría otro momento de debilidad en el que sus pies la volvieran a guiar hasta allá.

-Creo que…-comenzó con voz ronca-creo que deberíamos intentarlo una vez más.

Su vista seguía clavada en las flores nuevas pero pudo sentir la mirada escéptica de Hans sobre ella.

-¿Intentarlo?-Elsa sólo se encogió de hombros-¿Estás segura?

Se movió un poco más hacia ella aunque seguía sin atreverse a tocarla por temor a que cualquier clase de movimiento brusco la hiciera correr como si fuera algún animalillo del bosque.

-¿Por qué no?-respondió con serenidad-Han pasado cinco años Hans, creo que… creo que ya es el momento.

Percibió por el rabillo del ojo como su marido asintió sin pronunciar una palabra, pero no alcanzó a ver la pequeñísima y esperanzada sonrisa torcida que le iluminó el rostro.

Esa noche, después de hacer el amor como muchas otras pero provocándose sensaciones que ya creían olvidadas, Elsa cayó en un sueño tan profundo y tranquilo como muy pocos había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en ese claro del bosque que tanto le encantaba, una sonrisa enorme le iluminó el rostro al incorporarse y ver a su pequeña rubia y su esposo corriendo al orillas del lago y llamándola entre carcajadas para que se uniera a ellos por primera vez en cinco años.

* * *

 **Hello! ¿Cómo están? Yo con una gastritis horrorosa, gracias :D Lo sé lo sé, han de pensar que soy una mujer con un descaro enorme por subir algo que no es UPI pero ¡hey! uno de los propósitos de este one-shotcillo es informarles que ya, ya está casi listo (¡ahora sí es verdad eh!) y tal vez puedan leerlo en el transcurso de la próxima semana (¡hurra!). Espero que este mensajito sea suficiente para que la tía Frozen deje de amenazarme en reviews de otros fics y deje de azuzar a la multitud en mi contra (te quiero tía Frozen, a pesar de todo jajaja).**

 **Les quiero corazones con patas. Millones de gracias por su tiempo y reviews y les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana. Bye bye! ^_^**


End file.
